The Break Up
by horoscope123
Summary: Kagami have enough of his boyfriend's flirting attitude and decides to leave him. How will the two get back together again?


Kagami sat on the sofa, staring blankly at the television that is flashing but he did not care about what it was showing.

'_This is the last straw. Never again.'_

He had thought that _he_ remembered but looks like he did not. Everyone had remembered except _him._

At long last, the door clicked open and Aomine stumbled into the apartment. The smell of alcohol and perfume quickly permeated the room, making Kagami crinkle his nose. His chest clenched and his heart beat painfully at the unmistakable sight of women's lipstick on Aomine's shirt.

Kagami balled up his fist in pain and anger, no matter what he tells himself, his heart still hurt from the betrayal. The tiny hope that he had unknowingly held on to, disappears.

He could tell that Aomine was still sober despite the smell coming from him. Navy blue eyes looked at him but Aomine had a hard time registering why Kagami had such a painful look on his face.

"I'm leaving."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Aomine was shocked. Why do Kagami suddenly want to leave him?

Kagami gave a bitter laugh. "If I can still stay with a lover that forgets my birthday and instead accompany some whore then I must be a saint but I'm sorry to disappoint you. I am not a saint; I am a human being with feelings. If you are looking for a saint, please look elsewhere."

With those words, Kagami broke his eye contact with Aomine, picked up his wallet and cellphone and walked out the door, leaving behind a shock and confused Aomine.

It is not the first time that Aomine had gone clubbing or joined a goukon since they started dating. He had been tolerant of Aomine's behavior because he loves him and he didn't want Aomine to think of him as a clingy partner.

All his efforts have just gone down the drain as Aomine never once appreciated his efforts.

_Now that I think of it, never once have we gone on a date. We usually spent our day having sex, have a meal together and occasionally, watch the television together. What a pathetic love life I had. But now, I can start afresh._

He doesn't feel happy at the thought, he knows the only one that can make him complete was Aomine. Sadly, those feelings are only one-sided and were not returned.

For now, he could only go back to his own apartment. He had been staying over at Aomine frequently; in fact, he only goes back to his apartment weekly to clean up some things so that dust would not accumulate.

He throws the backpack onto the sofa and lay down on his bed, covering his eyes with his right arm.

The tears, he had been desperately trying to hold back, flows without restraint.

_Just this once._

Just this once will he allow himself to cry over him.

He fell asleep as his tears continue flow, leaving behind tear-stained marks on his slightly tanned face.

_Fuck! What the hell just happened? Shit! Did he really mean it when he said he was leaving? _

Aomine shook his head at the last question, the answer was obvious but until now, he still refused to believe it.

_He loves me so why did he leave? _

He thought of the times that they have spent together and felt ashamed. They have been together for almost a year and never once had he ever spent much time with Kagami. They had been more of friends with benefits than lovers.

He wasn't even sure how it even started. _No, I know how it all begun, with sex. After that, both of us just got closer to each other and spent more time together but somewhere had went wrong. The problem is where?_

Aomine fell asleep thinking about the problem.

_Shit! It's been a week since I last saw him! He doesn't answer my calls or texts._

Aomine grabbed his head in frustration after checking for any calls or texts from Kagami.

_But what am I going to say to him when he does reply? _

The lack of an answer to the question is the only thing that is stopping him from finding Kagami at his apartment or school.

He really doesn't know the answer. All that he knows is that he just wants Kagami to remain by his side, he's willing to stop going to clubs and goukon if it means that Kagami will remain by his side.

Aomine's blue eyes widen in surprise that is the answer he's looking for. He was out of the house in no time and ran for Kagami's house as if the demon himself was chasing him.

He stood panting heavily outside Kagami's apartment door and pressed the bell. Even with his stamina, running that stretch of road without warming up is tiring for him.

Kagami answers the door despite the fact that it was already late. His eyes widen in disbelieve. "Aomine? What are you doing here?"

He took in the sight of him panting heavily and drops of sweat rolling down those olive cheeks.

_He must have run here. _

"Kagami, I want to speak to you."

"We have nothing to talk about." Kagami rejects his request after getting over his initial shock.

"Kagami-"Aomine was cut off by Kagami when he tried to close his door. He reacted quickly by stopping the motion with his hand and feet.

In the end, Aomine won the mini battle and close the door behind him after he enters the apartment. Kagami glowered at him and turned around to walk into the apartment but was stopped by Aomine who have his steel-like arms around his waist.

Aomine hugged Kagami tightly, feeling complete with Kagami in his embrace.

"OI! WHAT DO THINK YOU ARE DOING?! LET ME GO!" Kagami struggled and tried to pry the muscular arms from his body but it was futile, Aomine wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

"I'm sorry."

Kagami couldn't believe what he was hearing. The almighty Aomine Daiki is saying sorry?! His ears must be playing tricks on him. He felt Aomine bury his face into his neck and-

_Are those tears? _

Kagami felt a wet warmth spreading on his shoulders.

"Aomine?"

"I missed you." Aomine said. He didn't plan to get so emotionally but the emptiness that he felt when Kagami was not with him is taking a toll on him.

"Serves you right." Kagami snorted, even though he says that, his heart broke from hearing the raw emotions coming from the usual egoistic Aomine.

"You're right. It's my fault that I didn't cherish you. I don't want to feel that again, the loneliness of you not being there with me. I'm really sorry. Please come back to me, I promise that I will stop going to clubs and goukons. That's why please remain by my side."

Kagami is startled by Aomine's confessing, he hadn't known that his leaving would affect Aomine this much. Truth is, he hadn't even thought that Aomine would even bat an eye at it but seems like he was wrong, very wrong.

"Why? Why would you want me by your side?" Kagami ask. This question will be his answer whether or not he will be going back to him.

"Isn't obvious enough? It's because I love you." Aomine tightened his hold on Kagami as if he was afraid that Kagami is going slip away.

Kagami made up his mind.

"Aomine let me go."

Aomine hesitated for a moment, he doesn't want to let go but he could tell from Kagami's tone that he isn't playing around. He let his arms loosen and fall to his side even though he knew that there is chance that Kagami would not return to him.

Kagami stepped out Aomine's embrace, turned around and punched him.

He wrapped his arms around Aomine's trim waist. "That's for giving me all the grief and pain."

"Does that mean you will come back?" Aomine asked, ignoring the pain on his cheek from Kagami's punch. He felt Kagami nod his head and hummed in affirmation.

He wrapped his arms around Kagami tightly in exhilaration and whispered "Thank you" over and over again in Kagami's ears.

Aomine placed a palm on Kagami's left cheek and leaned in to place a kiss on Kagami's delectable lips. Kagami opened his mouth immediately but Aomine decided to take his time and kissed Kagami slowly yet fully.

Aomine licked Kagami's soft lips, savoring the feeling and finally slip his tongue into Kagami's hot and moist cavern.

He took his time drinking in Kagami's sweet nectar and played with his tongue.

Even though Kagami appreciates the fact that Aomine want to go slow but it have been too long since they have been together and he doesn't want to wait any longer.

He raised his hand and pushed Aomine's head down more so that he could deepen the kiss.

"Daiki, faster. I don't want to wait anymore, we can go slow later." Kagami said breathlessly.

Seeing Kagami's flushed face, lips that are swollen from kissing, those smoky red eyes and those seductive words from those lips made Aomine snapped from the little control he had on himself. He carried Kagami bridal style in his bedroom and threw him on the soft mattress.

He took off his clothes and left only his black boxers on before climbing in to join his stripping lover.


End file.
